Double Tap Root Beer
Double Tap Root Beer, increases the rate of fire of all weapons by approximately 33% and is based on the Multiplayer Perk Double Tap. It also removes the firecap on semi auto weapons on the iPhone version of Zombies. It is the most risky, as it increases rate of fire and Bouncing Betty speed like Double Tap, however many weapons have high rates of fire anyway. This can cause ammo to be drained at an alarming rate if not used properly. This effect is the most noticeable on weapons like Submachine guns, which often have a high rate of fire. The effect is also amplified by the Pack-a-Punch Machine as many of the upgraded weapons gain an increased rate of fire. But on the other hand you can put more bullets into the enemy (zombies, gas crawlers, hellhounds) in less time giving you the advantage to shoot and run. Shooting and running can help you to get out a very sticky situation. This perk costs 2000 points to buy, which does not make it too expensive. It is also very useful to have the Speed Cola perk, because of the fast depletion of a magazine. Many people believe Double Tap to be "a waste of ammo, and a disadvantageous perk." This actually isn't true. Double Tap may not be helpful in the early rounds, but in the later rounds it is needed. Double Tap simply shoots the bullets you have faster, thus killing quicker. It does not actually physically use more ammo (though weapon recoil is higher and ammo may be wasted if you have a bad aim). By the later rounds, you will be shooting the same amount of bullets at the zombies anyway, with or without Double Tap - so "killing time" will just be longer without the perk. Double Tap Root Beer is preferably the last perk that should be bought out of all four perks, as Juggernog and Speed Cola are the first priority for survival, (Quick Revive should follow if playing with 2 or more players) and Double Tap is best bought when your weapons start to get ineffective vs zombies. Double Tap is best before Pack-a-Punch because with the Perk, you will be able to kill Zombies quicker so PaP is not needed so early. However, as there are many other sufficient things that you could buy, it could be suggested to buy this perk after everything else useful is purchased, buying other perks, buying the Bowie, opening doors, linking teles/landers, etc. Double Tap Root Beer is beneficial for users that are using pump-action shotguns, or on other weapons that are slow (such as the HK21, BAR, etc.) which have a low, or manual fire rate. This allows the player to spray a volley of buckshot (or normal bullets) into a crowd of zombies at a fast rate, and when combined with Speed Cola to decrease reloading time, benefits users of the M1897 Trenchgun or the Stakeout. It is quite odd that Double Tap affects fire rate when you drink it, due to the fact that when you consume one of the perk drinks, it should somehow affect the player only and in no possible way affect the gun function itself. Although this could be explained as the perk drink might make the characters fingers move faster thereby increasing fire rate. Double Tap's main colors are brown and yellow. Locations * Verrückt - Right next to the MP40 purchase, in the corridor on the power room side. * Shi No Numa - One of the four huts. * Der Riese - Facing the Pack-a-Punch machine, on the left side of the bridge. * Kino der Toten - In the alleyway. * "Five" - In the War Room next to the first elevator. * Ascension - It is not included in Ascension. .]] Trivia *According to Tank Dempsey, this perk tastes "chewy." *Double Tap root beer affects the Death Machine power up on Five, causing it to fire at 1600 rpm instead of 1200. *Double Tap also afffects weapon priming, repairing windows, and placing Bouncing Betties / Claymores. *Double Tap is an underrated perk. *The supposed taste could be a reference to the fact that Double Tap Root Beer "chews" up your ammo quickly. *Originally, it was on Ascension, acording to soundfiles. *When using Double Tap with the PPSh (World at War) or the Famas (Black Ops) the fire rate of the weapon will be increased so greatly that the sound of the bullets firing will "blur" creating a single continuous sound. Jingle thumb|250px|left|Double Tap Theme Category:Perks Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks